coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9162 (12th May 2017)
Plot Leanne gives Oliver antihistamines for his rash. Nick arranges for Steve to have the baby for the day so that he can spend the day with Leanne as a form of apology. Sally suggests that there might be a job going for Gina at Underworld, annoying Sophie and Rosie who want her to move away from the area. Faye hears that Clayton has been injured in a fight at the Young Offenders Institute and talks to Phelan about it in the cafe. Shona overhears and desperately calls the social worker and Clayton's dad. Amy finds Tracy home having been released. Her mother apologises to her for the problems she caused and they make up. Michelle's cut to the core when she overhears Steve telling Liz he's taking Oliver to the beach. Phelan tells a pleased David about Clayton. Toyah leaves a bag with a pregnancy testing kit in it in the cafe. She returns for it, only to find Sinead looking over it. She tells her not to pass on to anyone what she's seen. David starts to celebrate in the Rovers. Michelle decides they should serve Betty's hotpot in the bistro. Robert realises that it's to get back to Steve and Liz. Toyah apologises to Sinead who confesses that she was pregnant herself but aborted after being pressured. Steve gives Oliver another dose of his medicine. Robert refuses to serve hotpot and Michelle storms out. Daniel agrees that he and Sinead are in a routine and suggests they should move to Oxford. She agrees to go for a week to check it out. Aidan and Maria makes arrangements to meet in the salon. Sally suggests Gina for a position at the factory to Aidan. Shona struggles as she overhears Rita bad-mouthing Clayton. Back from the seaside, Steve hands Oliver over to Leanne and Nick when they're interrupted by a furious Michelle who lets rip at Steve for taking his other son to the beach where they scattered Ruairi's ashes on the day he was due to be born. Robert goes after her as she walks off in tears. Toyah uses her testing kit. David staggers out of the Rovers and kneels down on the cobbles where Kylie died. Eileen almost runs him over and Shona drags him to the kerb. As she listens uncomfortably, he talks about his hatred for Clayton. Leanne finds Oliver unconscious in his crib. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley and Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is stunned when she discovers that Steve is taking Oliver to the beach where they scattered Ruairi's ashes; David is delighted that Clayton might not pull through after a fight; and Toyah is intent on discovering if the IVF has been successful. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,535,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes